trinitys_overdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/World Trinity Tournament: Opening Fight
The 100th World Trinity Tournament! An even that allows every aspiring fighter to compete against others... Dreams of men cramped in one small arena, abilities that exceed imagination, people that are sure to change the world! All that is what this W.T.T. is all about! But can there be a Tournament without a prize?! Excluding world-wide reckognition and the chance to make connections with some of the world's most power and promosing figures, the winner will be give one chance at the pinacle of the Trinity System! That's right, the winner of this tournament will have the honour of taking a shot at an Overdrive User! Earth, Heaven or Void... Which one will you choose?! *''the entire crowd roars in excitement, one million people all collectively vocalize their anticipation for the spectacle to come'' Announcer: How are you all tonight world!? ARE YOU ALL EXCITED!? *''The entire audience screams again together, with lots of the viewers around the world'' Announcer: My superiors are telling me that our broadcast right now has a 95% watcher ratio. Almost everyone with a TV is watching!!!! That should tell you just how big of a show this will be!!! Among the Audience there are millionaires and world leaders here to witness the birth of legends! No other event in human history has reached a scale this big, the miracle of the Trinity System truly is terrifying! *''We see a large shot of the participants in the tournament all scattered across the large open area of The Trinity Stage'' *''Some are already showing off bits of their power to the rest to win a psychological advantage, while others just sit idly by waiting their turn ignoring the enemies all around them'' Announcer: To motivate you all further and to weed out the weak contestants I'd like to introduce the world to one man, the man that will participate in the final match: DAEMON!!!!! *''The announcer points to his right on the large pedestal he was standing on, nothing was there'' Greetings world... *''in the middle of the participants a large gap is suddenly formed as a few participants fainted and other immedeatly retreated from the man that suddenly appeared''' Daemon: Don't be afraid. These men simply couldn't keep themselves awake from being my presence... *''Everyone in the arena suddenly feel like they could drown at any moment, as all the lights dim down a considerable ammount'' Announcer: What an insane presence!!!! This is our very own Daemon showing how an overdrive user should be. ???: Impressive... I can't tell what his power is... ???: That guy seems like he'll be a nice fight. ???: Heh, seems like we have promising oponents. Announcer: Daemon would you like to say anything to the people watching you from around the world? Daemon: Anyone who thinks they can beat me better know this, you're wrong. he spouts an ironic smirk Daemon vanishes just as suddenly as he appeared and everyone is relieved of the pressure he put on everyone Announcer: What arrogance! We deeply encourage anyone who feels offended to participate in the next tournament. Now. Before we start the fights we'd like to provide a demonstration to those who are still unaware of what the Trinity system is capable of. *''A small cup atop a rectangle rises from the pedestal the announcer is standing on'' And for that we will pick 2 participants to demonstrate their fighting ability. Don't worry, we have expert healers and doctors, we can heal you back for your actual fights in a matter of minutes. *''The Anouncer puts his hand in the cup and takes out 2 small spheres'' These will be the participants for the ceremonious starting fight: *''The spheres open up to reveal papers with names on them'' WORLD A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THESE LUCKY FIGHTERS!!! JASON L. MAGNUS ''VS'' MARCUS EUROPA Category:Blog posts